


Video Games

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Vegeta beating up on himself, Vegeta haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission (posted really, REALLY late here) for the March Drabble Night for TPTH.  It was an everyone invited BVDN so it was ten prompts, 100-125 words per prompt, and no sexy stuff.  This night's theme was video games, which actually makes a lot of sense as the title for this story.  So here it goes...It's been months since the events of the Buu Saga,but Vegeta is still haunted my his actions as a slave to the Majin power.  With Bulma's help, he wants to move on from it.  Once and for all.





	1. Loading...

 

 

**(Again, this image was for the theme night so the imagery doesn't actually relate to my story but it's freaking awesome nonetheless!  Thank you to that's-my-bulma for it!)**  

“Loading new program.”  The feminine computerized voice said.

He supposed that was meant to be comforting.

It wasn’t.

Not to him.  Not right now… not ever, really.

“Initializing new program.”

Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists down at his sides.  Hearing the white leather flex and ease.

He stared down at the Gravity Chamber’s computer panel.  Gritting his teeth.  Body tense.

He needed this.

“Program ready.”

“Begin.”  He ordered.

Unlike usual, the gravity didn’t immediately crank up.  It didn’t crank up at all.  The lights didn’t dim or change to that alert-level shade of red.

But he could feel the presence standing in the middle of the room behind him.

Hear its dark chuckle.

Vegeta turned.  Coming face to face with his Majin Form.


	2. Crash

The flame of hair was already golden.  The eyes already cyan.  The glint in them already maniacal.

Was this what he had looked like?  Is this what it looked like when he was being a fool?

Is this the face she had seen when he blasted away an arena wall’s worth of innocent people?

Was this… was this the face his son had seen?

“What’s the matter?”  His Majin Form taunted.  “Scared?”

“You are a fool.”  He stated simply, feeling everything but.

“Really,” Majin Vegeta cocked his head, eyes blazing with unbridled brutality.

“Yes.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to send you crashing through that wall.  And end this once and for all.”

He needed this.


	3. Game Over

His Majin Form glanced over at the wall off to his right.  His smirk infuriatingly cocky and altogether bestial.  A prime example of the pride a Saiyan takes in his bloodlust.  Then those cyan eyes slide back to him.

Vegeta didn’t move.  Didn’t flinch.  He knew himself well enough.  Knew his own tactics.  Knew at least _part_ of the demon inside of him.

Majin raised his right arm.

Vegeta remained still, recognizing the movement.

Majin’s smirk deepened.  Looking even more maniacal.  If that was even possible.

Vegeta’s glare set even harder.  He knew enough of himself to know it was possible.

Majin replicated the same hand gesture sans ki blast that he’d used to slaughter an arena wall’s worth of innocents.


	4. Save

“Game over for me, is that it?”  Majin’s mocking laugh was full-throated.

“Yes, it is.”

The hand lowered and Majin considered Vegeta.

“You know we saw her that day.  The pretty little wench—”

“Watch you mouth!  That’s my _Wife_ you’re talking about!”

Another chuckle, sarcastic, “Ah, so it’s ‘Wife’ now.”

“It always has been.”

“Really?”

…

“You know if that were true, _I_ wouldn’t—”

“She saved me.”

Majin stared at him.  Mockery gone.

“You heard me, Asshole, she saved me!  _He_ saved me!”

“They didn’t save you,” Majin fumed, “They held you back!  They’re—”

“Not a weakness.”  Vegeta growled back.  “I love her.  I always have.  I was a fool to deny it to myself.  She’s my Bulma!  He’s my Trunks!”


	5. Achievement

“No!  You’re the fool now!  Look at you!  Not even—”

Vegeta went Super Saiyan in a sudden blast of brilliant golden ki.  It gleamed off the armor she’d made him.  Flowed through the bodysuit she’d made him.

“So what!  You think that’s some great achievement?  It means nothing!”

“ _You_ are nothing,” Vegeta growled.

Majin Vegeta glared at him.

Vegeta phased out then back in in the blink of an eye.  Getting right in Majin Vegeta’s face.

“You think I’m threatened?”  Majin scowled.  Not budging.

“No.  I think you’re dead.”

Before Majin could react, Vegeta’s fist slammed into his gut.  Majin’s cyan eyes went wide as he doubled over with a gag.


	6. Level Up

“You should know.  If there’s something that I’m an over achiever at,” Vegeta leaned down by Majin’s ear, “it’s beating the shit out of myself.”

Suddenly Majin’s gloved fingers wrapped around Vegeta’s throat like a vise.  This time Vegeta’s cyan eyes widened.

“Of course I know,” Majin’s smirk came back with a breathy chuckle, “Why do you think I’m here?”

Majin’s hand came up between them.

_BOOM!_

The blast knocked Vegeta back into the far wall beyond the computer’s central core.

Vegeta collapsed to the floor.  Gasping for air.  Thank the Gods the Woman’s months-long upgrades to the tiles all around him held.  Her brilliance was astounding and clearly she’d been holding out on him and his training regimine.


	7. Joystick

As he lifted himself off the cracked floor, broken bits of armor falling off his torso to lay crumbled in the tile debris, Vegeta allowed a smirk on behalf of his teal-haired minx.  That was, until the gold band of ki.

It hooked under his chin like an uppercut aimed at his jugular.  Vegeta was flung back and up.

He knew this tactic!  As his back hit the wall, the bar ends buried themselves in the metal plating.  Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest so they wouldn’t be trapped at his sides the way he’d done to Kakkarot.  Suddenly another larger band clamped over his chest.  Pinning his arms to his chest.  Trapping him.


	8. Player

Vegeta struggled against his bonds.  Freezing when Majin strode up to him.

“This isn’t weakness?”  Majin Vegeta taunted.

_SLAP!_

“This isn’t what that blue-haired bitch did to you?”

_SLAP!_

“What that pathetic, purple-haired welp did to you?”

_SLAP!  SLAP!_

Majin played with his mouse.

But…

“It’s not”.  Vegeta growled.

Majin stopped, “Oh really?  It’s not?  You’re starting to sound like that fool Kakkarot.”

“Good,” Vegeta said.

_BOOM!!_   Twin blasts of ki shot form Vegeta’s pinned hands.

Slamming into Majin’s chest at point blank range.  Majin careened into the far wall with a satisfying, bone-jarring _CRACK!_

…Sometime mice roar.

“Because I figured out how Kakkarot does it.”


	9. Controller

With a roar, Vegeta shattered his bonds.  He powered down.  Sent a palm blast of ki at his Majin self before he could drag his ass up off the floor.

“It’s that dumb oaf’s heart that makes him so powerful.”  Vegeta sent off another blast.  Then another.  Then another.

Pummeling himself with unabashed brutality with every step forward.  Like he said, he excelled at beating the crap out of himself.  He wouldn’t disappoint now.

“It was when Frieza killed that shrimp he called friend that Kakkarot unlocked Super Saiyan.”

Blast.  Blast.  Blast.  Merciless.  Pitiless.  Relentless.  There was no sympathy for the Devil in him anymore.

“With his son, he unlocked Super Saiyan Two!”

Blast!  Blast!  Blast!


	10. Final Boss

“Look at you!  I’m not even Super anymore and you can’t even pick your ass up!  You have no Wife!  No child!  But I, I do!”

_Blast!  Blast!  Blast!_

“Do you honestly think I’d ever want to be as weak as you ever again!!  I killed myself rather than spend another moment as you!!”

_Blast!  Blast!  Blast!_

“You know what I did with our final moments?!!  I hugged my son!!  I died for him!!  I died for _her!!_   I even died for fucking Kakkarot!!!”

_Blast!_   Vegeta stopped with Majin at his feet.  Battered.  Bleeding.  A husk.  Weary, cyan eyes looked up at blazing black ones.

“And you know what?”  Vegeta put his palm over Majin Vegeta’s heart.  Vegeta needed this.  “I’d do it again.”

_Blast!_


End file.
